Up Against a Wall
by Kairi017
Summary: One shot HP/DM A fight between Harry and Draco gone totally wrong...or is it totally right?


"I bloody well hate you, Potter!" Draco yelled as he tried to land a punch on Harry's jaw.

Harry ducked out of the way. "Of course you do, you're a death eater!"

Draco swung at Harry's face again and missed. "You know I'm not a damn death eater!" Draco yelled, seething with anger.

It was true; Harry did know that Draco would never work for Voldemort. Harry also knew that calling Draco a Death Eater was the best way to push the blonde's buttons and for some reason tonight that was Harry's sole intent.

It had all started innocently enough. Well innocent for a fight between Harry and Draco anyway. At lunch that afternoon Draco had been waiting for Harry, Ron and Hermione in the entrance hall. He called Hermione a mudblood and Ron a weasel. Nothing new. It was always the same thing with them.

Harry had of course gotten angry with Draco and pulled his wand but Draco had done something odd. Draco had raised his hand and asked Harry to wait until that evening. "Tonight, 3rd floor, the empty classroom," Draco had said.

It had been a long time since one had challenged the other to a 'duel'. Usually they just hexed one another in the halls and that was it; for whatever reason Harry had gone along with Draco and lowered his wand. Now he was in the empty classroom egging on a fist fight.

It had taken a lot of goading to get Draco to actually throw a punch and Harry wasn't entirely certain why he'd wanted the blonde to try and punch him to begin with but at the moment Harry was thoroughly enjoying dodging punches while throwing none of his own.

"This is why you never beat me in Quidditch, Malfoy, you're aim is bloody awful," Harry said while dodging another punch.

"I hate you, Potter," Draco yelled.

"Why? Why do you hate me so much?" Harry asked suddenly curious.

His curiosity had cost him, he'd let his guard down to wonder about Draco for a moment and in that moment Draco had punched him hard in the side of the head.

Harry's vision swam a bit and he struggled to stay on his feet. Draco took this opportunity to grab the front of Harry's robes and slam him into a nearby wall.

Harry hit the wall; his head smacked harshly against and all the breath was knocked from his lungs.

"Bloody hell, Malfoy! Are you trying to kill-" Harry gasped out but was cut off by Draco roughly smashing his lips against Harry's.

Harry froze. He'd always found Draco Malfoy attractive though he would've rather died than admit it to anyone but he'd never thought anything like this would ever be happening. Though Harry couldn't say that he found it an all to disagreeable situation to be in.

Draco suddenly pulled away from Harry and Harry stood there for a moment trying to process what had just happen. Both boys were staring at one another panting. Harry made the first move; he lunged at Draco and shoved him roughly.

The blonde stumbled and Harry shoved him again. Draco slammed into a wall on the opposite side of the room and Harry grabbed the front of Draco's robes in the same manner that he'd just been grabbed moments before.

Harry paused for a moment to look into Draco's eyes before crashing his lips down on the Slytherin's. Harry felt Draco stiffen up for a moment before relaxing into Harry's kiss.

'What the hell am I doing?!' Harry's mind screamed at him. Harry wasn't listening however he was too busy enjoying the feel of Draco's hands wrapped tightly in his hair.

Harry pulled away from Draco a moment later panting. The two boys eyed one another again; searching each others faces for some sort of answer, some sort of explanation as to why the other was acting this way. Neither found the answers they were looking but seemed to come to a mutual understanding.

They moved toward one another in almost cat-like fashions; seemingly stalking each other. Draco moved suddenly pouncing on Harry knocking him to the floor. Harry gazed up at Draco for a moment with lust filled eyes before reaching up and pulling the blonde down for a searing kiss.

Draco used his tongue to part Harry's lips and soon their tongues were engaged in a battle for dominance that left both boys breathless and aching for more. Draco pressed his weight down onto Harry and the Gryffindor moaned his approval.

Draco pulled away from Harry's mouth for a moment and Harry grabbed the hair on the back of Draco's head roughly and pulled him back down. Draco grinned a bit. 'Forceful little thing isn't he?' the blonde thought to himself.

Harry could feel his erection straining at the zipper of his black uniform pants and he yearned to have Draco reach down and stroke him. But Draco seemed intent at the moment in undoing Harry's school tie with his teeth.

Draco got the tie off and unbuttoned the top buttons on his shirt allowing himself access to the soft skin of Harry's neck. Harry moaned as Draco's mouth latched onto his neck and began sucking roughly.

After a moment both boys shed their school vests, cloaks lay long forgotten in common rooms. Harry looked at Draco sitting in front of him for a moment. The Slytherin's always perfect hair was mussed from Harry's fingers, his lips were full and red and his cheeks flushed. The boy was panting and Harry didn't think he'd ever seen anything sexier.

Harry grabbed Draco's tie and ripped it off then ripped off Draco's shirt not even bothering with the buttons which went flying off in all directions.

"Impatient, that was a very expensive shirt!" Draco said.

Harry grabbed him and pulled him down in a searing kiss. Draco eagerly responded all thoughts of his shirt driven from his head.

Soon Harry's shirt was off and Draco's mouth was trailing hot wet kisses down his chest. Harry's hips were thrusting upward as if they had a mind of their own as Draco inched lower and lower down Harry's stomach.

"Too many clothes," Draco said suddenly. He pulled on Harry's belt and the button on his pants until they were both open and he was able to slide the zipper down. Harry kicked off his shoes and Draco pulled Harry's pants and boxers off in one swift motion.

Harry reached for Draco's belt and quickly the blonde was divested of all his clothes as well.

Harry lay there on the cold stone floor gazing up at Draco. A little voice in the back of his mind told him to stop right then, but Harry couldn't be bothered to listen to any little voices because Draco's mouth was doing the most wonderful things to his inner thigh.

Harry groaned as Draco grabbed his hips and lifted him up off the ground so that his bottom was seated on Draco's thighs. Draco grabbed Harry's ass and Harry gasped in surprise and pleasure.

"Like that, Potter?" Draco asked.

Harry moaned.

"I want to hear you say it," Draco said.

"I like it," Harry panted.

"Do you want more?" Draco asked as his finger began to stroke the area between Harry's ass and his balls.

"Oh Gods yes," Harry gasped.

Draco muttered a quiet incantation and a second later he slipped a slick finger into Harry. Harry cried out.

"Shut the bloody hell up, Potter, don't want someone walking in here, do you?" Draco said.

Harry bit his lip in an effort to keep quiet. Draco was stroking his finger in and out of Harry and reveling in watching the Gryffindor squirm beneath his ministrations. Draco reached down with his free hand and began to stroke his own erection. He hadn't yet touched Harry engorged cock and he could tell from the way Harry was straining that the boy was about to take matters into his own hands.

Draco swiftly removed his finger and replaced it with his slick cock in one swift and rather rough motion. Harry cried out in pleasure again and Draco crashed his lips over the other boys in an effort to keep him quiet.

Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's back and pulled him down as close to himself as he could trying desperately to apply some pressure to his throbbing erection.

Draco was still kissing Harry harshly when he reached down between them and took hold of Harry's erection. Harry bit Draco's lip as the blonde stroked him in time with his own thrusts. It only took a minute or so for Harry to come.

"Sorry, couldn't hold off any longer, you were making the most delicious noises," Harry said.

Harry's words shot straight through Draco and right down to his groin. He moaned and began to thrust harder.

Draco leaned down and began to suck on Harry's neck.

"Oh Gods Draco," Harry said as the stimulation from Draco's mouth and his stomach pressing against Harry's groin became almost too much.

Draco groaned again.

"Do you like it when I talk to you?" Harry panted.

Draco didn't respond.

Harry grabbed onto Draco's hips and held them there as the blonde thrust in and out.

"You feel so good Draco," Harry breathed. "Fuck me, Draco, fuck me," Harry panted.

"Oh fuck," Draco said as he came hard in Harry.

Draco nearly collapsed on top of the other boy but he just managed to fall to the side.

"Good God's, Potter, you're a good fuck," Draco panted after he'd regained enough breath and consciousness to talk at all.

Harry blushed. "Thanks."

Draco grunted in response.

"What the bloody hell was that all about, Malfoy?" Harry asked.

"You saying you didn't enjoy yourself?" Draco asked with a smirk.

"Not saying that at all," Harry said, "I'm just wondering what the hell got into you tonight."

"You're just so bloody sexy and forbidden," Draco said with a shudder of what Harry assumed was either pleasure or desire or both.

"Forbidden?" Harry asked.

"You're the bloody boy who lived, I'm a Death Eaters son, you do the math," Draco said sitting up and searching for his pants.

Once they were both dressed they stood awkwardly by the dorr.

"So," Harry said finally breaking the silence, "We need to settle this argument, same time and place tomorrow night?"

"I hate you, Potter," Draco growled.

Harry grabbed him by the shirt and for a second Draco was sure Harry was going to punch him but the Gryffindor merely slammed him into the wall by the door and kissed him roughly.

"I hate you too, Malfoy, that's why we need to settle this. Tomorrow night?" Harry asked again.

"I'll be here," Draco said as he turned and walked out the door.


End file.
